She's The Man Hannah Montana Style!
by sashapotter
Summary: Miley loves soccer but the girl's team gets cut at her scool so she imitates her twin brother Jackson and enters his school. She also falls in love with her soccer captain; Nick Grey. Niley with other pairings. Based on the movie, "She's The Man".
1. Idea and Cast

**She's The Man – Hannah Montana Style**

**Idea and Cast List**

**Idea**

I've only just seen the movie "She's The Man" starring Amanda Bynes and Channing Tatum like a few days ago and I've fallen in love with it. So I've decided to write a Hannah Montana fic using the She's The Man" idea. My story will follow that script but there might be a few changes.

There are also people other people included like Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and the Jonas Brothers (I know they're not in Hannah Montana, but oh well) but they're names will be different (see cast list).

**Main Cast**

Viola Hastings – Miley Stewart

Duke Orisino –Nick Grey

Olivia Lennox – Lily Truscott

Sebastian Hastings – Jackson Stewart

Justin Draeton – Jake Ryan

Monique – Amber Addison

Paul –Oliver Oken

Kia – Demi Monroe

Yvonne – Selena Russo

Toby – Joe Grey

Andrew – Kevin Grey

Eunice – Saint Sarah (Or someone else you can think of)

Malcolm - (Again can't think of anyone so please give me an idea with a Review or I'll have to create an OC)

**So tell me if you think it's a good idea. And give me ideas for the casting. Please send me reviews with your ideas. Thank you.**


	2. Getting Cut

**A/N: First chapter. Sorry I don't know a lot about soccer so some things may seem strange. I've done this by using the DVD for this movie because I couldn't find the script anywhere. I'm hoping that will not cause a big problem for this story. **

**There will be a few changes in the fic so that it isn't completely like the movie. **

**So please read, enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Getting Cut**

It was the hottest summer of the year. And the people in Malibu were using it to their full advantage. The beach was packed with screaming children, relaxing adults and teenagers doing whatever teenagers do on the last days of their summer holidays.

One group of teenagers were playing a friendly game of soccer. They were divided into boys vs. girl's teams. The ball was being kicked between two girls when it was suddenly intercepted by another guy. This caused one of the brown haired girls to run screaming towards him and grab the ball back.

She ran with it until she came towards an Astral Lifebelt hanging from a pole. She placed the ball on the sand and gave it a hard kick, sending it straight through the middle of the belt. A blonde haired boy who had been running with her caught it with a jump and cheered loudly.

"She shoots, she scores!" he said as he walks back towards the brown-curly haired girl.

"Hey, hey. Give it back" said Miley Stewart as she reached for the ball.

However the blonde boy was taller so he held it out of her reach. She continued to jump for it until he threw the ball away and picked her up instead. He threw her over his shoulder and started to walk back towards their group.

Laughing, Miley said, "Come on Jake! Put me down."

He laughed with her and said, "Alright" before putting her down gently on the sand. He then lay down next to her.

Miley smiled as she looked up at her gorgeous boyfriend, Jake Ryan. His natural blonde hair seemed to shine in the sunlight and his blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. Her own aqua blue eyes closed as she leaned up to kiss him.

Her hands on either side of his face, she held him there as the kiss lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Ok" said Jake, "You are really getting good"

"Awww" said Miley grinning, "You too. I mean, when we first started dating, you couldn't kiss at all."

"I meant soccer" said Jake.

"Really?" asked Miley with a beaming smile as she raised her eyebrows.

"Absolutely" said Jake, "You're probably better than half the guys on my team."

Miley laughed, "Probably more than half"

He laughed with her before pulling her into another kiss.

Suddenly Jake pulled away.

"What do you mean, I couldn't kiss at all?" he questioned with a nervous look.

"Don't worry" Miley drawled, "I've taught you well."

She then pulled him in for another kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Miley and her friends were walking through the grounds of Seaview High School. They were all dressed in their soccer uniforms and were holding their kits in their hands. Miley was twirling her soccer ball as she chatted excitedly with her friend Demi Monroe.

They were talking about which school would be better for an obsessed soccer girl when Miley's other best friend Selena Russo came running towards them with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hey, wait up!" she called as she ran.

Demi, Miley and the rest of the soccer team stopped and waited for her.

Miley looked around and said, "Ok, what is the school's cross country team doing on our patch of the ground?"

Selena held up the clipboard and said, "The school cut our team"

"Wait, what?" asked Demi incredulously.

"Not enough girls signed up" said Selena as Miley took the clipboard from her and scanned it.

"What, so they just cut us?" asked Miley with anger.

"They can't do that" said Demi as she looked at Selena.

Selena nodded before turning towards Miley whose anger was shown on her face as she played with the soccer ball in one hand.

Demi sighed with annoyance while Miley said, "Ok, this is not over."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Coach West blew his whistle as he watched the boy's soccer team play amongst themselves. Try outs were taking placing and he watched to see if anyone was good enough to make the team. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the girl's soccer team or ex-soccer team, approaching.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Hi girls. Heard the bad news?" It was more of a statement than question.

"Bad news?" asked Miley, "It's a disaster!"

"Now college scouts won't even see us play" said Demi.

"Yeah" Selena agreed.

"I know" said the Coach; "If there's anything I do, just tell me" He didn't sound too sincere.

"As a matter of fact, there is" said Miley, "We want to try out for the boys team"

Coach West laughed but stopped when he saw the look on Miley's face.

"You're not kidding" he asked surprised.

"No we're not" said Selena.

"You said you'd do anything" Demi reminded.

"Anything but that" he said before turning back to watch the boys.

Miley felt the anger rush through her, "Coach, come on! You know that we're good enough."

"I don't know, that that's a thing that I do know" said coach West, babbling.

"What?" asked Miley as her team mates looked at each other in confusion. The Coach was not being a help at all.

Miley pleaded with him, "All we're asking is for one shot."

Coach West sighed, "Girls, we are two weeks away from when school starts. We are opening against Bayview High. Our biggest rival team. We have to win!"

"And we can help you" said Miley, trying to convince him.

The Coach was interrupted from saying anything when Jake appeared with his team mates.

"Hey baby!" said Jake as he approached Miley with a smile.

"Hey!" said Miley happily.

Jake turned to Coach West, "What's up Coach?"

The Coach laughed, "The girls here want to try out for the team." He made it sound like a complete joke. This angered the girls. Their anger was fuelled when the boys started to laugh.

Miley's smile dropped when Jake asked, "You can't be serious?!"

"Alright, alright!" said Coach West, trying to keep the peace. "Look" he said, "You are all excellent players. But girls aren't as fast as boys"

"Or strong" said Jake grinning.

"Or as athletic" The Coach finished with a laugh.

"What?" asked Miley annoyed.

The Coach at once back tracked, "And this is not me talking. It's a scientific fact. Girls can't beat boys. It's as simple as that."

Demi snorted while Selena huffed in annoyance. The rest of the girls were feeling like jumping on the boys and beating them up until their stupid smirks had disappeared.

"Ok" said Miley before turning to Jake with a smile, "So Jake, you're the captain, what do you think about that?"

Jake smiled, "I think the coach said it all."

Miley was annoyed, "Yesterday you told me that I was better than half the guys on the team!"

Jake's soccer team laughed. Shouts of "You can't be serious!" were heard.

Jake continued smiling, "I never said that."

"What are you talking about" asked Miley before shouting, "Why are you lying?"

"Well" said Jake, smile finally disappearing, "End of discussion."

Miley couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend was a complete git. How could he talk to her like that and lie to her?

"Fine" said Miley her voice going soft, "End of relationship." And with that she turned and walked away with her soccer team following her.

Jake looked horrified. Shouts of "Ooooh" were issued from the boy's team as they too turned and walked away.

"Wait" said Jake and Miley turned towards him. Coach West continued to stand there, looking at the ground.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" said Jake trying to act sincere. He hoped Miley would believe him.

"Awww" said Miley with a smile before her face turned hard again, "You are so full of s-"

But the Coach blew his whistle before she could finish. "Ok, back to practise" he called as he walked away.

Miley threw her ball and it hit Jake lightly on the face.

Jake looked around in shock before sighing with defeat and following the coach and his team.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad. Most of it is like the movie, but I added my own dialogue and actions in some bits. So please review and tell me what you think. **

**I also need ideas for who could be Eunice or Malcolm. Thanks.**

**Sasha**

**xoxoxox**


	3. The Plan and The Makeover

**The Plan and The Makeover**

Miley walked towards her house while listening to her Ipod. She was wearing a hoodie which said 'Soccer Lover' on the back. In her hand, as usual, was a soccer ball which she held to her chest as she played with one of the ear phones from her Ipod.

She was so wrapped up in her music; she did not hear the slightly faint calls from behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Amber Addison was annoyed. She had been trying to get hold of her boyfriend but he wasn't picking up his phone. How dare he not pick up his phone? Who did he think he was? She was Amber Addison for crying out loud. The prettiest and most popular girl at Seaview High. She did not deserve to have her calls not answered.

So now she was driving towards her boyfriend's house to give him a piece of her mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jackson! Jackson!"

A car door slammed as a pretty dark skinned girl stepped out of her hot pink car. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a purple off-the-shoulder top. She was heavily accessorised and her make up was flawless. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she hurried towards the hooded figure in front her.

She quickly walked through the gate that the person she was following had just gone through.

"Jackson!" she called one last time before reaching the figure and pulling off the hoodie. Rather than finding her boyfriend, she found his twin sister.

Miley looking at Amber in shock after being pulled around so forcefully.

"Oh, it's you" said Amber with slight disgust as she took of the sunglasses she was wearing. "God you and your brother look scarily alike from the back" she continued, "Think it's your total lack of curves"

Miley made a face before saying, "Hi Amber, it's so good to see you too."

"Hmm," said Amber disinterestedly, "I'm looking for Jackson. Where is he?"

Miley shrugged, "I don't know."

"Remind your brother how lucky he is to be in my life and tell him to call me if he wants to stay in it. Ok?" asked Amber in a tone that Miley didn't like.

"Ok" said Miley cheerily, "Does he have your number? 1800 Biatch?"

Amber mimicked her before turning around and walking away. Donning her sunglasses in the process.

Miley turned around and sighed, "That girl will do great things."

She stepped through the front door. The sight of her mum standing there made her face drop.

"I've got a surprise for you" said Mrs. Stewart in a sugary sweet voice.

Miley rolled her eyes, "And this is why I don't bring friends over." She walked past her mum saying, "Mom, not now. I've had a really bad day."

But her mum was not to be put off. She followed Miley to the bottom of the stairs and said covering her eyes said, "This is exactly the thing that will perk you up."

"Fine" said Miley accepting defeat and letting her mum lead her.

Mrs. Stewart steered Miley towards the living room. "Now keep your eyes closed" she said.

"They're closed" Miley called as her mum left her to go somewhere else.

She heard rustling before her mum said, "Surprise!"

Miley opened her eyes with a smile which immediately dropped when she saw the hideous thing that her mum was clutching in her hands.

It was a pink fluffy dress with bows and ruffles. And it wasn't the only one. There were different dresses in different colours. Each more hideous than the first.

Mrs. Stewart continued to gush, "Lovely gowns for my lovely daughter who is going to be a Debutante."

Miley rolled her eyes, "Mom! How many times have I told you that I am not going to be a Debutante? It is totally archaic!"

The Debutante was the club her mum was a part off. It was filled with ladies who thought that manners and etiquette were everything. They always wore dresses and dainty shoes and spoke and acted in a posh/snobbish way. Miley despised them.

The dress fell from Mrs. Stewart's hands and she placed a hand on her hip looking fed up. "How did I end up with a daughter who only wants to kick a muddy ball around all day?"

Miley sighed, "Well the world has been set right Mum. My team got cut."

Mrs. Stewart looked amazed, "What, no soccer?"

"Yup. That's right. No soccer" said Miley flatly as she ascended the stairs.

Mrs. Stewart stood at the bottom clutching a bright purple dress. "How sad" she said.

Miley turned to look at her mom, "Yeah, I can see you're all torn up about it."

Then Mrs. Stewart made the mistake of smiling and saying, "Justin's going to love you in this dress!"

Miley felt her earlier annoyance return at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name.

"Another reason not to wear the dress mum" she said, "I dumped him."

"What. Why?" asked Mrs. Stewart looking shocked.

Miley turned and ran up the stairs again, "I don't want to talk about it."

Miley's mum continued, "But he's so handsome and rugged and…"

Miley had reached the landing. Still clutching her soccer ball, she said, "Then why don't you date him mom?"

Mrs. Stewart looked shocked at her daughter's suggestion before giggling and taking the dress back into the living room.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley walked into her brother's room with a smile. His room was a mess, just like with all normal boys unless they were neat freaks. There was stuff thrown all over the place. Junk littered every inch of the floor. Being a tomboy herself, Miley didn't really mind the mess.

What she did mind was his cupboard which always reeked of something awful. It was a horrible place to go into. She'd gone into the cupboard once as a dare and she was never going back. It was lucky she had come out alive in the first place.

"Hey Jackson!" she said as she fell on his bed.

Her twin brother had brown hair like her but it was a lighter, blonder shade. He was shorter than most boys which was why many people used to get them confused due to their height being the same. Jackson used to get teased about his height by the guys at Seaview High but that would hopefully change now that he was moving schools.

Her brother was currently on the floor at the other side of the bed. There was a duffel bag open and he was throwing his clothes haphazardly into it.

"Hey!" he answered her distractedly as he continued to throw other things into his bag. There was a guitar lying next to it.

"Amber was looking for you" she said in a suggestive tone.

"Hmm" said Jackson before going back to his packing.

Miley laughed, "Why do you date her anyway?"

Jackson grinned, "She's hot." Seeing the look on Miley's face, he said, "It's a guy's think. You wouldn't understand."

Miley made a disgusted face, "Yuck. But she's so awful."

Jackson just laughed before taking the duffel bag and throwing it out of the open window.

"You know" said Miley pointing, "You could use the front door"

"Yeah" said Jackson picking up his guitar, "But Mom would see me. She thinks I'm staying at Dad's. Dad thinks I'm staying at Mum's. In a few days they think I'm going back to school. That is the beauty of divorced parents."

"Wait" said Miley confused, "Where are you going?" She was playing with her soccer ball again.

"London, for a couple of weeks" said Jackson not really paying attention.

"As in London, England?" asked Miley.

Jackson turned to her and nodded, "Yeah, my band got an open slot at a musical festival there." He looked and sounded really excited.

"Wait" said Miley again, "What are you going to do about school?"

Jackson picked up some rope from underneath a pile of clothes from his desk chair and started to unroll it. "Yeah, I was hoping you could do something about that" he said as he tossed one end of the rope out. "Could you like pretend to be mom and call Bayview and say that I'm sick. That I've got some disease or something? Something that will last a few weeks."

"Jackson" said Miley, "You just got kicked out of Seaview for skipping. This is not how you want to start out."

"Hey, I want to be a musician ok? The last time I heard, they don't need to know trigonometry and besides, when you want to chase your dreams, you've got to break the rules" he said while climbing out the window.

Miley continued to try and make him see sense, "Do you know the percentage of time bands actually made it to the big time?"

Jackson smiled and said, "I could say the same think about female soccer players."

Miley looked down with a sad face knowing that was true.

Jackson continued, "I will see you in two weeks." And with that, he was gone.

"Jackson" Miley called but he had already disappeared. "Jackson!" she shouted.

The door opened and her mum appeared clutching another hideous dress. "Were you just talking to your brother?" she asked.

"No. Yes. On the phone. He's at Dad's" said Miley as she picked up the phone from the bedside table. "Bye Dad" she said fakely hoping her mum would buy it.

She did.

Mrs. Stewart smiled and held up the gown against her while saying, "Imagine this, they call your name at the club and you come out wearing this." And she gave the dress a flourish.

Miley looked disgusted, "Ugh! No. Sorry mom but I will never be seen dead in that. And besides, I hate ruffles."

Mrs. Stewart's shoulders fell with defeat, "Sometimes I just think that you might as well be your brother." She left the room in a huff.

Miley smiled as she walked towards the mirror in the room and stared at her reflection. She played with the ball in her left hand while picking up a picture of Jackson in her right hand and holding it up. Amber's words, "_God you and your brother look scarily alike from the back_" echoed in her head.

Some thing that Jackson said came back to her too, "_When you want to chase your dreams, you've got to break the rules_"

She grinned, "You know what; if you can't join them, beat them."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Oliver Oken was not only one of Miley's best friends but also one of the best hairstylists she knew. He also had the best fashion sense which came in handy when your life was soccer and your mum wanted you to come with her to a Debutante meeting. Oliver worked in a beauty salon. He was also, much to many of the ladies' disappointment, gay. Girls were always eyeing him up and down and always went away disappointed when they finally got the courage to ask him out and were gently refused.

Oliver had dark brown hair with blonde highlights that was always styled. He always wore suit type clothes to work. And even when he dressed casually, he always looked styled.

Miley had called Selena and Demi and had brought them over to the salon while telling them about her plan. But for her plan to take place, she needed Oliver's help.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Oliver laughed. "You want me to turn you into your brother?" he asked incredulously?

He was currently working on an old women's hair. She wanted it dyed any colour so that the white would be hidden. She also wanted it to be styled.

"Want to attract a few of the male species" she said grinning.

"Right" said Oliver before turning back to his friends. "You're being serious?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Miley while Demi and Selena nodded enthusiastically. "I'm going to go into Bayview High, dressed as Jackson. No one has seen him there so they have no idea what he looks like. I'm going to get in, try out for the boy's team there and then beat Seaview High."

"That's right!" said Demi and Selena together.

"Ok" said Oliver, "I can see that you've had too many soccer balls to the head."

Miley sighed, "You know I can do it Oliver."

"Yeah" said Oliver, "Except for the voice and the mannerisms and the breasts and-"

Miley looked down before pulling her jacket tighter around her chest.

"Besides it doesn't matter" said Selena, "No one at Bayview has ever met or seen Jackson. They wouldn't know the difference."

Demi nodded in agreement.

"They'll know he's a girl" said Oliver still not backing down.

"Come on Oliver" pleaded Miley.

"Yeah, come on Oliver" said Demi and Selena in unison.

"Yeah, some on Oliver" piped up the old woman.

Oliver glanced at her before accepting defeat. "Ok, ok" he sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!" the three girls and one old woman cheered as Demi and Selena high fived while Miley high fived the old lady.

Oliver just laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The makeover took quite a long time. But with friends there it went by quickly. They each had fun as they laughed and tried on moustaches, fake beards and side burns. Miley was happy that all she had to wear from those three were the side burns. The rest itched like crazy. Why did boys want to grow them anyway? They did not look cool at all.

Oliver said that they should wrap her up in a thin materials to hide her small breasts and giver her body a flat, one shaped look. She had to turn around and around so the material would wrap around her properly. By the end of it, Miley not only felt dizzy but also like an Egyptian Mummy.

"So do you want to cut your hair and dye it or wear a wig?" asked Oliver.

"Wear a wig. Definitely!" said Miley. She may not be a girly-girl but she stilled loved her long curly hair.

"Well then you are going to have to be careful that the wig does not accidentally fall off when you are surrounded by other people" said Oliver as he bundled up her hair and placed it under a bald cap to hide it.

Miley also had to learn how to act like a guy. For this she had to follow guys and see the way they acted. Oliver wasn't much help in that department as he was more like a girl than an actual guy. He however, did help her with trying to make her voice deeper.

Finally they settled on a look that would pass her off as Jackson and Miley knew how to act like a boy quite well.

The transformation was complete.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: No Niley yet but there will be soon. Nick will be showing up in the next chapter. So will many of the other characters from the Cast list. **

**I still need ideas for who should be Malcolm. If no one has any, I was thinking of Dandruff Danny. I know he's not evil but he is kinds weird. I don't know, what do you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and give me any ideas that you have. Thank you. **

**Sasha**

**xoxoxox**


	4. Being Jackson Stewart

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews so far. I really appreciate them. **

**I've got two ideas so far for who should be Malcolm. Both these ideas were from EmilyMarie and they were either Justin (Wizard's of Waverly Place) or Rico (Hannah Montana). **

**I think I'll choose Rico as he is from Hannah Montana and he is kinda weird and a smart guy, like Malcolm. And I love Justin too much to make him an evil character. Not that I don't like Rico, he's awesome, but he's already evil, so…**

**Anyway, so what do you think about Rico as Malcolm? **

**P.S. Just want to reinforce the idea that I've haven't got the foggiest about soccer and so the soccer talk is taken from the movie. **

**Enjoy!**

**Being Jackson Stewart**

Miley Stewart was excited. She was beyond excited. All she could think of was disguising herself as Jackson, sneaking into Bayview, trying out for the boy's team and hopefully beating Seaview High.

She just hoped everything went according to plan and nothing turned out horribly wrong.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley had packed her bag and was ready to go. She grabbed her soccer ball and bag and rushed down the stairs. She had nearly made her escape when;

"Uh, where are you going?"

Rolling her eyes, Miley turned around to face her mum and said, "Mom! I told you, I'm going to Dad's house for two weeks."

She wished her mum would just let her go but of course, her mum never did what Miley wanted her to do.

"No you didn't. And you're not going!" said Mrs. Stewart. "We've hardly spent any time together this summer. Now go back to your room and unpack" she commanded in her shrill tone.

Miley turned on her "negotiating" voice and said calmly, "Ok mom. I've thought about what you said. You know that Amber's going to be there 24/7 with Jackson. So, I don't know, I was just thinking that, maybe she could show me the ropes on the whole Debutante thing" Here she smiled convincingly at her mum.

Mrs. Stewart's face beamed out with a smile, "This is so exciting! We're going to have so much fun! Now, there's the formal ball of course and the luncheon, oh! And did I mention the fundraiser next week? It's going to be a carnival! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah Mom!" said Miley showing fake enthusiasm. She started to play with her soccer ball while partially tuning her mum out.

"And" continued Mrs. Stewart, "Jackson promised to be there so remind him when you see him."

"Alright mum, love you" said Miley as she placed the ball on the ground and hugged her mum.

"Awww, my little girl, finally going to be a lady!" said Mrs. Stewart happily.

Miley smiled before picking up her ball and walking out the door.

Result!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Oliver Oken had never been more proud in his life. The masterpiece that he had created was amazing. Sure Miley looked like a girlish boy and didn't really have the right build, but who cared? No one knew what the real Jackson looked like, so…?

He pulled his car up outside Bayview High School and looked at the passenger seat. Sitting there was a boy who liked a blend between Miley and Jackson Stewart. It was a good thing they were twins or Miley would never have been able to pull this off.

The car door opened and Miley stepped out, one foot at a time. She had white, boy trainers on. Grey pants, a light blue shirt coupled with a red tie and dark blazer made up the Bayview High uniform. The Bayview High _boy's_ uniform.

Her brown hair was hidden under a light brown wig. Oliver had put makeup on her so that her slightly tanned skin was now a paler colour that was closer to Jackson's skin tone. Her blue eyes were disguised by honey brown contacts and what little cleavage she had was wrapped in some material to give her a completely flat body shape.

Straightening her tie, Miley put on the most vicious/boyish look she could. She just hoped it looked real.

She looked around and seeing all the other guys there, she panicked.

Turning swiftly around, she asked Oliver who had also gotten out of the car, "Wait! Are you sure I can do this?" She was using her deep, manly voice.

Oliver nodded, "Oh yeah. Absolutely."

Miley grabbed her bag from the car and smiled at a Bayview High boy.

"What's up?" the guy asked while nodding his head in greeting. However, he did not wait for an answer and walked right on.

Miley threw her bag down and dived back into the car seat, "Oh my God! He knew!" she cried in her fake deep voice.

Oliver got into the car with her and started to shout, "No, he didn't know, he was just being friendly!"

But Miley was not to be reassured. "No! I don't want to do this. I want to go home right now!" she cried forcefully.

"No!" shouted Oliver, "We are NOT going back home. You came to prove a point and you need to do that. I've been a good friend and-"

They continued to shout nonsense at each other.

Finally, after a lot of shouting, he pushed her out of the car.

"You'll do great" said Oliver, "Now let's go over it again." He looked at Miley, "Let me hear the voice."

Miley said, in her best "guy" voice, "Hey, what's up? I'm Jackson."

"Okay" said Oliver, "Now show me the strut."

Miley did her best "guy" strut. She walked towards another car and then came back towards Oliver.

"Good" said Oliver, "I think you're ready." Then he smiled and raised his arms saying, "I am so proud."

Miley beamed at him as she gave him a tight hug.

She then realised what they were doing and hit him, saying, "Get off me!"

"Ok, now remember, inside every girl, is a boy" Oliver stopped and thought about what he'd just said, "That did not come out right. But you know what I mean"

Miley nodded and patted him before turning to walk away.

"Miles!" called Oliver.

She turned around and looked at him enquiringly. He reached down into the car and pulled out the soccer before tossing it to her. Miley caught it and smiled at him.

"Be a good boy" said Oliver smiling.

Miley nodded. She took a deep breath and entered Bayview High grounds.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The plan had been simple.

Disguise self as Jackson, sneak into Bayview, try out for the boy's team and beat Seaview High. And under no circumstances, get caught.

But when she'd thought of the plan, she had never thought about how the boys were so different to the girls, scarily different.

Feeling overwhelmed, Miley made her way, as fast as she could through the boy's part of the building and tried to find door number, 284. A much harder task than it sounded due to all the shirtless and non shirtless boys running around and acting like immature prats.

Miley took a deep breath and strengthened her resolve. _'I can do this' _she thought, _"I am a dude. I am a hunky dude!"_

Clutching her soccer ball like her life depended on it, Miley ran the rest away and finally made it to door number 284.

She hurriedly opened the door, scrambled in and shut the door firmly behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Five seconds.

That's how long Miley stood with her head pressed against the wooden door, taking in it's coolness and using it to calm down her nerves.

The rough noises from the hooligans outside were blocked by the wooden door. The silence was pleasing to her ears but it was soon broken when she registered the noise in the room. It was a sort of beeping noise.

Turning slowly around, Miley stared at two boys who were sitting in front of a computer and playing video games. One had hair that was straightened and nicely styled. The other had curly hair that also looked styled rather than natural. Neither seemed to notice that she had entered the room. They were too engrossed in their games.

Someone who did notice her presence was a tanned and muscled boy who was wearing only a towel. He too had curly hair but unlike the other guys', his was just messy and natural. Very cute.

He stared at Miley with an odd expression and Miley felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes connected.

She nearly swooned until she realised what she had come to do and who she was supposed to be.

"Hey! What up?" she said remembering to use her "guy" voice, "You must be my room mates." Finally the two other boys in the room turned their attention away from their game and stared at her. Their stares were so intense; Miley wished they would go back to playing their game.

The towelled boy laughed as he picked up some clothes from his bed. Miley placed her stuff on the second bed.

"Wha-what's your name?" inquired the towel clad, curly haired boy. He had such a sweet voice; Miley had to force herself to concentrate.

"Jackson Stewart" she said.

"Nick Grey" said Nick as he moved forward to shake hands.

Miley took his hand and shook it before pulling him into a hug with a grunt causing the other two guys to stare at them. His body against hers felt amazing and she was so lost in the feeling, she didn't realise that she was hugging him for too long.

"Ok, ok!" said Nick as he pulled himself away from her. "Umm," he said pointing towards the guy with the styled, curly hair, "This is Kevin and this" he said pointing to the straight haired guy "is Joe. They are my brothers."

"Wow" said Miley not knowing what to say, "All brother's in one school." '_Wow, that sounded stupid_' she thought to herself.

"Uh huh" said Joe, looking at her weirdly.

"Freshmen's dorms that way" said Kevin rudely.

"Yeah" said Joe, "How old are you?"

"I skipped a couple of grades" said Miley laughing then whispered, "I'm brilliant. Ssshhh!"

She fell on her bed and landed on her bag. Immediately getting back up, she turned towards her bag and started to unpack. Nick spared her a glance before going back to his own bed. Picking up a shirt, he quickly put in and slipped a pair of shorts under the towel as well.

"Anyway" said Miley as she continued unpacking, "Do you know when soccer practise starts?"

"Noon" answered Nick as he folded his towel neatly, "You play?"

"Absolutely!" said Miley, "Centre forward bro." She put some stuff away in the cupboard before going back to the bed. Turning her back on the three guys, she asked, "So, do you play the beautiful game…bro? Brothers? Brethren?"

Nick laughed while scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm a striker. Kevin and Joe are half backs."

"Sweet!" said Miley taking out some shoes and throwing them on her bed, completely forgetting what she had hidden inside.

Nick's eyes caught the small packet inside the shoe and he asked. "Ok, why do you have tampons in your boot?" Hearing the question, Joe and Kevin got up from their places and moved towards her bed.

Miley's eyes widened as she caught sight of the packet she was meant to keep hidden. Her mind raced for a plausible excuse.

"Umm…" she stumbled, "I-I get really bad nosebleeds." It came out as more of a question than an actual answer.

"So you stick them up your nose?" asked Kevin incredulously.

"Yeah" said Miley turning to face them, "What, you've never done that?"

The guys shook their heads.

"Oh my God!" said Miley trying to build up her explanation, "Beckham does it all the time!"

"Seriously?" asked Joe.

"Yeah" said Miley nodding her head. She picked up the tampon packet and took one out. "Here, I'll show you how to do it." And with that she took the tampon and stuck it up her nose. "It's a good absorber. The blood gets absorbed right up!" she finished.

There were a few seconds of silence before the three brothers broke into laughter. Kevin fell onto Nick's bed laughing while Joe was clutching his sides. Nick was just doubled over with laughter.

"That's disgusting!" he said when he managed to get his breath back.

"You are one weird dude" gasped Joe.

"Oh my God! Your roommates a freak bro!" exclaimed Kevin as he slapped Nick on the arm and went back to the game.

"Excellent" said Nick sarcastically.

Miley sighed in sadness. Her first try as her brother hadn't gone so well.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: I know there wasn't a lot of Niley but I am trying to stay as much as I can with the film. There were some Niley suggestions though. I'm sure if you squint real hard, you'll be able to see them. **

**Anyway, what did you think?**

**Please Review. **

**Sasha**

**xoxoxox**


	5. Soccer Training

**OMG! The reason I haven't updated in a while is because I just got my GCSE results. All A's and B's. I was soooo happy! So I was out with my friends celebrating and generally having a good time. That's why there's been a delay with the chapter. **

**But I'm sitting down now and typing the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: Again, I would just like to say that I do not own "She's The Man" or "Hannah Montana". Only the idea of using the "She's The Man" movie with "Hannah Montana" and other characters was my idea. **

**I am also trying to put my own ideas in as well as stick with the original script from the movie. **

**Soccer Practise**

Miley was excited about soccer practise. She couldn't wait to get on the field and show Bayview's coach and team what she was made of. Well, what Jackson was made of.

She'd finally finished unpacking and was just sitting on her bed. Kevin and Joe had left earlier to change into their soccer uniforms. Nick too had changed and was now sitting on his bed, reading a magazine.

Miley watched him from the corner of her eye. Nick was probably the buffest boy she had ever seen. He had a really cute face and his hair, eyes, smile, body and everything else made him swoon worthy. She had to keep catching herself from staring as she didn't want to creep him out.

I mean, what would you do if you were a boy and you caught your room mate, who was also a boy, staring at you?

x-x-x-x-x-x

Nick could feel his room mate's gaze on him again. Feeling uncomfortable, he kept his own eyes on the magazine.

"So what's the coach's name?" asked Jackson.

Nick looked up. "Coach Dilton" he replied.

"He nice?" asked the other boy.

"Only if you're really good. Otherwise he can be pretty mean. Come to think about it, he's always mean. Practise is always gruelling. Especially when it's near the time to play against Seaview."

Jackson nodded. He seemed to think for a bit before saying, "The Seaview High boy's team isn't too bad. But I think the girl's team is better."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jackson nodded, "When I was at Seaview, I didn't really want to play for the boys team. They were all egomaniacs. Thought they were better than everyone else. I swear the girls were so much better than the boys. At least they gave everyone a chance."

Jackson sounded nostalgic. It was as if he was remembering his time at Seaview. Nick watched him and when he didn't say anything, Nick asked, "So do you miss that school?"

"Not really" said Jackson, "The boys there always picked on me for being short and I always cut classes so I don't really know what the lessons and teachers were like. That's why I had to come here. I got kicked out for cutting too much."

Nick nodded. There was something strange about Jackson. Not because of what he was saying but just the way he was. Nick couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"When will I get a soccer uniform?" asked Jackson, interrupting his thoughts.

Nick grinned, "When you make the team."

Jackson nodded, staring at the ceiling, "I hope I do."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Bayview High's ground was bigger than the one at Seaview. There was more space and most of it seemed to be taken up for soccer. It looked to Miley like soccer was considered the most important game here at Seaview.

She stood with the rest of the team members and other guys trying out for the team. Dressed in a grey hoodie and track pants, she kneeled down and tied a shoelace that had come loose.

A shadow passed over her and she looked up into the hard face of a man. His face had a harsh and cruel look that made her slightly scared. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the coach.

Standing up quickly, she tried hard not to look in his cold grey eyes. This was easy seeing as how he was a few inches taller than her.

The coach stared at Miley for a few moments longer. Miley felt herself sweating. She was scared that the coach could see right through her disguise and was going to call her on it. But then he thankfully turned away and went on to scrutinise everyone else.

"Get in line" he barked.

Miley scrambled to get a place and found herself between Kevin and Joe, Nick's brothers.

"Lets start this season the same way we finished the last" said the Coach in a deep, gruff voice.

Miley tried not to whimper at his harsh tone. Coach West was so much more laid back and kinder than Coach Dilton. Miley was starting to wish she had never come here. She'd rather have the sexist Coach than the horrible one.

"Ok" said the Coach, "Shirts and Skins."

Miley at once coughed and piped up, "Pardon me sir; I have to be a shirt."

The rest of the guys shook their heads. No one told the coach what to do.

"What?" shouted the Coach.

Miley wanted to backtrack but she knew she had to push on. So gathering up all the courage she had, she said, "I am allergic to the sun."

Coach Dilton looked away and asked in a softer tone, "You're allergic to the sun?"

Kevin and Joe covered their laugh by fake coughing.

Miley nodded, "Very, very, very deathly allergic."

The coach nodded. "We like to accommodate here at Bayview" he said staring down at Miley. "Alright Nancy Boy?" he asked. This time both Kevin and Joe laughed out loud.

Miley looked down at the ground glumly.

Coach Dilton looked at his clipboard before saying, "You're a shirt"

Miley felt like jumping for joy but she contained herself. She didn't need the Coach to be any more insulting towards her.

"Ok guys" said Coach Dilton, "Let's go!" And with that, he blew his whistle.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Nick was right, practise was gruelling.

All the boys were so much better and faster than her. It looked like Coach West was right. But Miley wasn't going to give up. She knew she could be just as good as them. She just needed to practise really hard.

Sweating profusely, Miley fell on the grass and gasped for breath. She watched as Nick, Joe, Kevin and the rest of the guys continued to run around, completing the training circuit that the coach had set up for them.

Standing up, she took a steadying breath and joined them.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley was partnered with Joe. They kicked the ball between them and you could tell that Joe had more skill than her. But Miley pushed herself, determined to prove them all wrong. She _could_ do this. She _could_ be just as good as a boy. She wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley fell flat on the ground for the third time. Push ups had never been her speciality. Being on the girl's team, they never did training like this. But the boys seemed at ease when performing such difficult tasks.

Miley tried to lift herself back up but it was no use. It was like all the energy had been drained out of her. She lay on the ground trying to breathe.

She felt something near her arm and looked up into the scowling face of Coach Dilton.

"At ease" he shouted while moving away to which all the guys stopped doing push ups and stood up. Miley joined them.

"I've seen a lot of energy and commitment out there today. And that makes a coach proud" said Coach Dilton as he looked at them. "Now, I'm going to split you up in first string and second string" he continued, "Second stringers, you're just as part of this team as the first. But if you remain in second, then you won't be able to play in the game" Coach Dilton finished.

He called out the names of the people who were in the second string, giving them a jersey as well.

"Stewart" he said finally, handing her a jersey. Miley felt defeated but took the jersey anyway.

"The rest of you, congratulations. First stringers" said Coach Dilton.

Miley sighed in defeat.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: So what did you think about that? I know it's not as long as the other chapters but I had to end it there as I've got to go now. But I will hopefully be able to write and post the next chapter today itself. If not, it should be up by tomorrow. **

**I also added the Nick/Miley convo at the start which is not in the movie as I want a little more Niley in this fic than there was Duke/Viola in the movie. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Sasha**

**xoxoxox**


	6. Meeting The Wacky Principal

**Hi, **

**I'm back. I know it's been sooooo long and I am sooooo sorry. Being in Sixth Form really gives you no time to do anything else but work. However, recently I sat down to read my past stories and felt sad because when I first started, I had always wanted to complete every story I ever wrote, but now I have some unfinished one's. **

**I also realised just how much I missed writing. And then I decided, "Screw school, if I want to write, I'll write!" And so I decided to finish this story. **

**I received a lot of amazing reviews for this and I hope the long wait hasn't put you off reading it. Please continue reading and tell me what you think. **

**P.S. Since I haven't written for so long, I've sort of lost my flow. So if this isn't that great, I'm really sorry. **

**A/N: I would like to say again how this story is based on the movie "She's The Man" and it sticks to it. Although I do make a few changes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Meeting The Wacky Principal**

Miley walked with her head down. She clutched her jersey to her chest. She'd never felt more dispirited in her life.

A boy walking past said, "Shower time."

Miley's head snapped up. She looked around her and noticed all the barely clad boys from her team.

"Shower time?" she asked herself and turned around, smacking right into Joe's naked chest. He and Kevin were only wearing towels. They pushed her along, giving her annoyed looks in the process. A boy handed her a towel and she took it with wide eyes.

Stiff with panic, Miley's mind went blank and she didn't know what to do.

"Stewart!" came a gruff shout. She turned around immediately.

It was Coach Dilton.

"No shower for you"

She beamed out a smile, "Ok"

The Coach looked at her weirdly and she let her smile disappear.

He continued, "Principle Corelli wants to see you in his office"

She nodded and throwing her towel to Coach Dilton, she scurried out as quickly as she could.

The Coach stared after her and shook his head. _That is one weird kid _he thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The minute she was out of the changing rooms, Miley let out a deep breath and sighed in relief. That was a close call. Showering posed a problem and she was going to have to come up with an idea as to how to tackle it.

For now, she decided to focus on finding the principal's office. She asked a group of girls who turned up their nose at her, not in a snobbish way but because of her appearance. She was after all, covered in mud and sweat and she most likely smelled.

But they did give her directions and in minutes, she reached the principal's office.

She knocked on the door and found no one inside. The receptionist looked up and smiled, "He'll be here in a few minutes. Why don't you go inside?"

Miley nodded and entered the room. Sitting on a chair, she wondered why he had summoned her.

_This gauze is really itchy _she thought _and it's making me hot. _

Acting on impulse, she reached down her jumper and started to pull some of it out. She then noticed a set of file cabinets.

"Jackson's file" she whispered to herself and headed for it. Curiosity clouded her mind and she opened the draw. Her gauze fell in the way and she pushed it aside. Sifting through the files, she finally found her brother's.

It was massive.

"Could it be any bigger?" she asked herself, frowning.

The door opened and Principal Corelli walked in with his back towards her. He was round, with a curly blonde hair and the suit he was wearing was a bright maroon colour.

"Mr. Stewart" he said.

"Sir!" said Miley and dropped the file back and shut the draw with a bang. She tried to run away from it but her gauze got stuck inside and it pulled her back. Slamming into the filing cabinet, Miley positioned herself so that she was covering it and smiled innocently at the principal.

He turned and smiled at her. Approaching, he said, "Francis Corelli. Headmaster" And with that, he bowed. "Pleased to meet you" he said, offering her his hand to shake, "So very, very pleased"

Miley shook his hand and used her deep voice to say, "Hello Sir, heard you wanted to see me."

He nodded, "I'd like to say welcome" And then he started to sing, "Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome to Bayview, welcome, welcome, welcome!"

Miley smiled at her weird principal and tried to sneakily pull the gauze out but it was firmly stuck. She was going to have to open the draw. But how was she supposed to do that without Corelli noticing?

He imitated her and leaned against the cabinet. "I just wanted to say welcome. And see how you're doing"

"Oh!" said Miley smiling, "Yeah, I'm doing great. Just busy being a guy."

"Yeah... a guy" Corelli smiled, "Let's take a look at your file Jackson."

He tried to open the cabinet but it was stuck. "That's odd" he said, "It seems to be stuck" He continued to try and Miley gave it a hard bang, sending the draw flying open. She pulled the gauze out at once. Pushing it down her jumper and out of sight, she once again looked at the Principle innocently.

Principle Corelli pulled out the gigantic file and placed it on his table while taking a seat. He turned to see Miley still standing with her back towards him.

"Ok, you're busted"

Miley turned around sharply and looked at him with fear.

But he continued to smile. "I know you don't want to sit here and talk to the Headmaster but I won't take no for an answer. Have a seat"

Miley looked at the proffered seat. It was the Headmaster's chair. She felt her heartbeat slow down and she took it with relief washing through her.

_I am definitely going to die from a heart attack sometime soon _she thought.

He patted her on the shoulder and grinned manically.

"So" he said sitting on the table next to the file, "Jackson Stewart. How do you like campis?"

"Beautiful" Miley answered.

He picked up a piece with the school's symbol on it. "You been inspired this beauty?" he asked, indicating the blue and red symbol.

"You know it" said Miley. She reached out for it but he pulled back.

"Hey! Don't touch it. Ever! Do not do that."

He placed it back and stood up.

"You know Jackson" he said while walking around a table and jumping on a seat. Rather than sitting down, he crouched on his legs atop it. "I was a transfer student myself. Once upon a time, back when dinosaurs roamed the Earth" he chuckled, "So I keep a special interest of transfer students that come to this school. Act as an unofficial big brother. Don't be surprised if I suddenly pop in from time to time, unannounced, just to check in."

Miley nodded.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Uh, yeah..." she said, "I look forward to it.

She wondered how a weirdo like him had become principal. Coach Dilton looked more like principal material than this guy.

"Now scoot" he said, pointing to the door.

She ran out and bumped into someone.

"Ah!" said a girl's voice as she fell.

Miley crouched down, "Sorry"

She helped the blonde girl with her stuff.

The door opened and Corelli walked out. "What is going on?" he shouted. Noticing the pair on the floor who turned to look up at him, he said, "Ah, learning to know the opposite sex are we? Male - female dynamics, all that. Sexual tension. All part of the high school experience"

Miley glanced at the blonde girl and saw that she too was looking at the Headmaster weirdly.

"Continue, continue please! Keep it clean though. Abstinence is the key. Abstinence is the main key to not, to...." he trailed off. "Hmm, yes" he nodded and went back into his room.

Miley turned to the blonde girl who had started to laugh.

"is he always that... friendly?" she inquired.

"Are you kidding?" said the blonde, "That's him being rude"

The two stood up together and Miley handed the girl her things back. She looked down.

"Oh, cute shoes"

"You think so? I got them at Top Shop" **(A/N: I couldn't make out the name of the store in the movie so I chose this one)**

"No way! They have shoes there?"

"Yeah right by the accessories"

"Huh..." said Miley before realising that she had been using her normal voice. "uh, I guess I'll go take care of some guy stuff"

The girl smiled in a flirty way. She bit her lip and nodded, "Ok"

Miley walked away quickly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know its probably a BIG disappointment after waiting for sooooo long for a chapter but I am trying to stick to the movie and this was the next scene. **

**I also know that Corelli is a teacher at Seaview in the real Hannah Montana but he always seemed like a weirdo and the guy in the movie is crazy to, so...**

**Sorry I have to end it here, but I do have English coursework that needs to be done. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long as the last time. I will try to update at least every weekend. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Sasha**

**xoxoxox**


	7. Getting In With The Guys

**Getting In With The Guys**

"Here you go, have a great apple and sandwich"

Miley stared at the Headmaster. What the hell was he doing serving food in the school cafeteria? _I swear this man just gets weirder and weirder. _She smiled back at him before taking her tray and walking away. She spotted Nick, Joe and Kevin at a table and headed towards them.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, not noticing the annoyed looks on their faces. Keeping in mind to use her deep voice, she said, "Thanks"

Taking a seat, she asked, "What's wrong with Mr. Corelli?"

Kevin looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Miley, "You may not have noticed, but he is such a weirdo!"

Nick laughed, "That's how he always is. Some people say he might be gay?"

Miley raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Uh huh" said Joe, taking a bite out of sandwich, "He once came into the changing rooms while we were showering to "make sure" we were all doing alright."

Kevin laughed, "Everyone's used to his crazy antics though."

Miley nodded. Silence fell on their table and it was uncomfortable. Deciding to break it, she said,"Soccer tryouts were bogus huh? I mean, come on, second stringers? Am I right?"

She looked at them all for confirmation but they just looked weirdly back at her.

"So" she said, choosing a different tactic, "The game against Seaview that should be interesting."

Nick frowned, "Why would that be interesting?"

"Well" answered Miley, "My sister goes there and she used to date that tool Jake Ryan."

The mention of Jake's name sent the three brothers laughing.

"I know him" said Nick, "I made him cry once during a game."

This made Joe and Kevin laugh even harder.

"Wait that was you?" inquired Miley in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" chuckled Nick.

"That was so funny" said Kevin and Joe nodded in agreement.

"Wow" said Miley, looking at Nick in wonder.

He seemed really sweet and sort of shy from the little she spoke to him. She couldn't believe he's made Jake cry. She remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

The door slammed open and Jake walked in. Miley looked up and noticed the bloody nose and the tears.

"Jake, honey, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"That stupid Grey kid hit me" he said as he sat next to her on the couch.

Miley had no idea who he was talking about. But she did think that Jake was being a bit of a baby about it. I mean, crying over a broken nose? What else do you expect when playing soccer? She'd broken her leg once after falling down the sloped when she'd gone skiing with her Dad and Jackson. That had been a bad fall but she hadn't cried.

Deciding not to tell Jake about what a baby he was being, she settled on being the doting girlfriend instead.

Laying his head down on her lap, she ran her fingers through his soft hair and cooed, "Aww, you poor thing, tell me all about it."

For the next hour, all Jake did was complain.

_**End of Flashback**_

Miley was broken out of her reverie when she Joe asked, "Is your sister hot?"

She didn't know how to answer that, "Uh, I guess so... She's got a great personality"

"Ew" said Joe and Miley tried not to feel too hurt. Even Nick looked disinterested after that revelation.

Kevin looked around and coughed, "Incoming"

They all turned around sharply and Miley spotted the blonde girl she'd bumped into earlier. She and her friend were leaning against the counter, buying their lunch.

Miley remembered how Jackson used to talk about girls with his friends and said, "Check out the booty on that blonde."

"Uh oh" said Joe turning towards Nick while Kevin shook his head.

"Don't talk about her that way" said Nick sounding annoyed.

"Oh" said Miley "Is that your _girlfriend_?"

Joe laughed, "He wishes." He spotted Nick's face and his smile disappeared.

"Until recently she had been dating this college guy. But he dumped her and she's supposed to be a total mess. Vulnerable. And her confidence level is meant to be way down" Kevin informed her.

"So in man words" said Joe leaning across the table, "It's time to pounce"

"Exactly!" said Kevin and they high fived each other.

Miley looked at them in disgust and was happy to see Nick looking at them in a similar way. She turned back to the blonde who saw her looking and smiled. Miley smiled back and the girl turned away shyly.

"What's her name?" asked Miley.

"Lily. Lily Truscott" answered Nick with a smile on his face.

The smile disappeared when they noticed a short guy approach Lily and her friend and sit with them. Though he was wearing the Bayview uniform, Miley still couldn't imagine him being here. He was so small. He looked more like a ten year old than anything else.

"I hate that guy" said Nick with venom in his voice.

"Who is he?" questioned Miley.

"That's Rico. His Dad funds this school so he thinks some kind of big shot. Just because his dad's like a millionaire" said Kevin with disgust.

"But what is he doing here?" she asked in confusion, "He doesn't look old enough.

"Well" said Kevin, "He's really smart so he skipped a couple of grades."

"A couple" said Miley in disbelief.

"He's also really, really weird" said Joe.

They turned to look back at the three. Rico picked up her Lily's sandwich and asked, "Did you know that Baloney is 38%-?"

But he was cut off by Lily snatching it away and saying, "Thanks, Rico." She turned back to her friend with an annoyed look. She just shrugged.

Miley laughed, "Uh, oh. Looks like you got some competition"

Joe and Kevin laughed while Nick said, "It's just Malcolm"

"Total geek" agreed Joe.

Once again, Miley looked at Lily who looked back.

"She looks so sad" said Miley in a sympathetic voice, "its heart breaking."

The guys looked at her with confusion.

"It just – I can relate, you know" she said, using her guy voice, "I mean I just got out of a bad relationship too."

They continued to stare at her weirdly. Joe and Nick exchanged glances.

"You think you know someone" her voice went soft "and you realise it's all been a big lie. Every touch, every kiss"

She closed her eyes and smiled.

The scraping of chairs made her eyes snap open and she saw that the three Grey brothers had grabbed their stuff and scarpered away.

"But you know" she shouted after them, "You can never get chicks to shut up!"

But they had left the lunch hall.

"Alright guys, catch up with you later" she said to no one in a particular.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley ran into the shower rooms and looked around. It was night time and so it was deserted.

She smiled to herself with glee, "Empty shower!"

She started to dance around while pulling her gauze out, "I get to take a shower. I get to take a shower!"

She placed the gauze next to the sink and was about to start unbuttoning when she heard a gasp. She turned around sharply.

It was Rico.

"Rico Suave. Dorm Director" he announced and pointed at her feet while shouting, "Shower shoes are to be worn at all times except in the actual shower."

Miley sighed in relief.

"Did you not read your pamphlet?" he asked.

Miley spotted Nick walking in. He was clad in just a towel. That was becoming her favourite look on him. He had another towel around his shoulders and used it to smack Rico.

"Ow!" squealed Rico.

Nick laughed.

"Sup dowg?" said Miley

"Yeah, ok, homey" he replied.

Miley looked around and realising that the two weren't going anywhere, anytime soon, she grabbed her stuff and started to walk out.

"Later" she called out.

"Hey!" said Nick, stopping her in her tracks. She turned back around. "You forgot this."

He held up the gauze.

She grabbed it and exited the shower room as quickly as possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_The most brutal game of soccer was being played. It was Seaview vs. Bayview. Nick, Kevin, Joe and the other guys were running around, smashing into everyone. A guy from Bayview was knocked out. _

_Coach Dilton turned and shouted. _

"_Ok Stewart! It's your turn!"_

_Miley looked confused. She had no idea what to do. The guy next to her gave her a look as he held his bloody nose in the arm that was bent at an odd angle. _

"_Come on!" shouted the Coach, "Stewart! Are you deaf?"_

_Miley stood up and looked down in horror. She was wearing a bright pink dress with ruffles and bows. She looked at it with confusion. Well, at least she was wearing soccer shoes. _

_She ran onto the centre of the pitch and the ball was kicked towards her. She ran towards it and fell on the floor. Getting up quickly, she approached the ball and kicked. She continued running with it as she watched people fall left and right around her. _

_Jake was at the goal. _

_She heard him muttering, "Come one baby, come on!"_

_She kicked the ball with all her might and her legs slid out from under her. Screaming, she fell backwards onto the ground. The loud laughter coming from Jake and his teammates reached her ears. She opened her eyes and saw a shower of water heading towards her. _

_Miley screamed. _

x-x-x-x-x-x

Waking up, Miley realised she was wet. She sat up in bed and looked up to see various guys with masks on their faces grinning at her.

"Rise and shine" said one of them as the rest reached out to pick her up.

Miley screamed, "Let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go!"

But they ignored her and carried her all the way to the shower rooms where they finally put her down. She noticed all the other boys that were standing, looking as wet and scared as she was.

"Welcome to hell!"

Shouts arose and Miley saw Joe with a mask and a book. Some kind of gunk was thrown at them and Miley screamed along with the other boys.

"Gentlemen" shouted Kevin, "Let me present this year's new soccer newbie's"

He pointed at them and the screaming rose to a higher pitch.

"But first" shouted Joe, "You must take off your shirt"

_What?! _Thought Miley as panic filled her. The other boys started to take off their shirts. _No way in hell am I doing that!_

She fell down and crawled through the legs until she reached a wall. Looking up, she saw the alarm and pressed it. At once, the sprinklers went off and a beeping noise filled the room. She followed the others as they ran out.

Only when she reached her room did he take a deep breath of relief.

_Another close call. _

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, the first thing Miley did was call Oliver.

"Hello, my life sucks" he answered.

"I'm done" said Miley.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Everyone here thinks I'm a big geek and loser and I'm never going to see the field against Seaview and I smell so bad, I'm convulsing people."

She sighed, "Pick me up, take me home and make sure I never do anything like this again."

At the salon, Oliver looked at his reflection and played with his hair. He knew Miley was having a rough time and as her best friend, he had to help her.

"Look Miles!" he said calmly, "I don't know anything about the soccer team thing. But as for the social stuff, I have an idea."

Miley itched her head, "You do?"

"Yeah" said Oliver grinning, "We're going to show everyone the man you really are."

A guy approached and went to touch his hair but he slapped him away.

"How are we going to do that?" demanded Miley.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Pizzeria was a restaurant that served the best food. A lot of people went there to eat. The majority being Bayview students since it was so close to campus.

Oliver sat a table and looked around. From his angle, he could see the whole of the restaurant. He spotted the Grey brothers at a booth and smiled. Time to put his plan into action.

Picking up the tiny mike that was attached to the collar of his shirt, he said, "Cue Miley."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley entered through the doors. Two kids went past and she tried to high five them but they ignored her. Not letting that affect her, she past a waitress and said, "Foxy mama"

The waitress giggled.

Nick was the first to spot her and put his head down, "Look who's here."

"Oh great" said Joe, "Don't look at him. Maybe he won't see us."

"Yeah" said, "Nick spread yourselves out so that it looks like there's no room."

Joe put his legs on the table and Nick pushed Kevin to get him to move.

"Sup?" drawled Miley as she approached them.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Go Demi" said Oliver.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Demi appeared wearing a white shirt that tied at the waist, a mini jean skirt and red heels.

"Hey Jackson" she said flirtily as she hugged Miley.

"Hey Demi" said Miley placing her hands on Demi's bum. This was awkward for them both but neither showed it. Miley looked over Demi's shoulder and saw the shocked looks on the Grey brothers.

She winked before saying, "Hey girl, how you doing baby?"

"Oh" said Demi sadly, "Not so well without you."

"I know, I'm sorry. New school, new babe pool"

Nick exchanged shocked and confused looks with his brothers.

"I've been thinking about you at night" continued Demi, "Late at night."

"Sweet" said Miley grinning.

"Did she just say that to Jackson?" questioned Joe in disbelief.

Nick shook his head in wonder, "What is happening?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Tables away, Oliver whispered, "Mournful sigh. Bitter sweet farewell. You're his plaything baby, you're his plaything."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Demi pulled away, "It was so great to see you Jackson. Call me anytime"

She leaned in for a kiss and Miley kissed her fingers before touching them to her lips. Demi sighed in mock contentment and walked away.

Miley leaned against the booth the guys were sitting in and watched Demi's back.

"I'd tap that"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Oliver said into his mike, "Thank you Demi. You're gorgeous and go Selena."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Women" said Miley and the three brothers nodded. They still felt completely confused.

"Yeah..." they laughed.

Selena walked through the doors and smiled. She was wearing a long orange and purple dress which was just fitting enough to show her tanned, Mexican body.

"Jackson, is that you?" she questioned as she approached Miley.

Miley turned around, "What's going on, Selena?"

Nick turned to his brothers, "Ok, who's this one now?"

Kevin just shook his head, dumbfounded. Joe mouthed, "I have no idea"

"Our school's lost their top gun, Jackson Stewart"

"Well" said Miley catching Selena's hand and leaning against the booth, "Well, you know. Time comes for a man to move along Selena."

"I know" said Selena sounding heartbroken, "In the end, I wasn't woman enough for you."

Nick put his head in his hands.

"No you weren't" agreed Miley.

"And that's something I'm just going to have to live with" cried Selena, "It just hurts so bad."

"Love is pain" said Miley.

Selena pulled her, "Just know, that I'll never forget you Jackson. Never, ever!"

She walked away crying. Joe looked out with his mouth open.

Miley grinned at the boys, "Needy."

"O-ok" said Nick, "We might need to do a little re evaluating here."

Joe nodded, "Yeah..."

Kevin sat up as he saw a gorgeous, dark skinned girl walk in. She was wearing tight white jeans, a blue top and black heels.

"Hey there pretty lady" he drawled.

"Ew" she said in disgust, "Wha- what are you hitting on me?"

"Uh, I was just..." Kevin was lost for words.

She imitated him, "Look, let me just put a stop to this right now. Girls with asses like mine do not talk to boys with faces like yours."

Kevin was speechless. Nick laughed at his brother's face.

The girl sighed, "I'm looking for my boyfriend Jackson Stewart. Have you guys seen him?"

Nick felt resigned. This was just getting too weird. He looked behind and pointed, "He's over there."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jackson?"

Miley didn't need to turn around to know whose voice that was. It was high and annoying. That voice definitely belonged to his brother's girlfriend, Amber Addison.

Oliver saw Amber and panic shot through him. _Not good. _

He ran towards Miley and said, "Don't let her get too close or she'll recognise you"

"What am I going to do?" she whispered but he had already run away.

She picked up two jugs and held them in front of her face, "Keep away from me."

"Jackson?"

He placed the jugs on Lily and her friend Joanie's table saying, "Pretty ladies" in the process before changing direction.

He grabbed a menu from a waitress and shouted, "Don't come any closer Amber, it's over!"

"What?" shouted Amber.

The menu was snatched away. Miley ran.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to talk to you, crazy!"

"Jackson, come back here!"

Miley ran behind a counter, shielding her face while Amber continued to chase her, "You're hot Amber, smoking hot. But there are plenty of hot girls out there. Truth is you have nothing to offer."

"Come back right here and talk to me!"

Miley spotted a chef with pile of pizza boxes in his hand and grabbed them before turning around and dumping them in Amber's arms.

"And when my eyes are closed" said Miley stopping in front of the Grey's table, "I see you for what you truly are. Which is _ugly_."

She looked around before shouting, "We're done!"

Throwing the boxes down, Amber screamed and stormed out of the restaurant.

Joe and his brothers ran towards Miley and threw their arms around her. They cheered her and patted her on the back.

"You the man!" shouted Joe.

They pulled her back to their table.

"Make some room" said Nick and they all sat down. But not before Miley gave Oliver a handshake behind her back as he walked past.

"Thanks" she whispered, glad she could count on all her best friends and her brother's girlfriend for helping her to get in with the boys.

She took a seat and high fived Nick who said, "You are officially my idol dude."

Miley grinned happily.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Yay! After not updating for like a year, I did 2 updates in one day. AND this one is longer and more entertaining than the last one. I think...**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. **

**Sasha**


	8. Making A Deal

**A/N: ****I've decided to make some changes in the script. I'm still going to follow most of the movie but I'm going to change it to make it different as well. You'll be able to spot the differences if you know the movie really well. For example: In the movie, Toby and Eunice get together and if I followed that plot, Joe and St. Sarah would have to get together and I don't really like that pairing very much. **

**Making A Deal**

After the restaurant incident, Miley made Jackson Stewart the most popular boy in school. Boys clapped for her and girls approached her every time they could. To flirt, of course. Many guys also came up to her to ask for advice on their own dating problems.

Joe was one of them.

"Hey Jackson!" he shouted as he ran towards her. He knew he'd be there since they both had the same class.

Miley turned and smiled at her roommate's brother, "Sup? What can I do for you?"

"I need your advice man" he said, "I got lady trouble."

"No problem" said Miley, patting him on the back, "I'm here for you bro. Got a lifetime of knowledge"

They grinned at each other before entering the class.

Kevin and Nick were already seated. Joe and Miley joined them. They started talking about Amber.

"So how long did you date that girl?" asked Nick.

"Too long" answered Miley, "Ball and freaking chain man!"

Suddenly Miley's phone started to ring. It was her Hill Billy ring tone **(the one in the episode with Trey and dinner with his parents**.) The guys looked at her in confusion.

"Did I mention I was from Tennessee?"

The guys just shook their heads. Miley glanced at her phone before switching it off.

"Amber" she explained, "That girl won't leave me alone!"

At that moment, Nick spotted Lily walking in with Joanie. They were both laughing at something. He put his head down immediately.

"Oh my God!" he said embarrassedly, "She's in our class."

Miley laughed, "Dude. Stop blushing. That's lame."

"Shut up!" snapped Nick in annoyance, "I'm not blushing."

Before Miley could respond, their teacher approached and handed them slips of paper.

"Please take a slip and read out the name of your lab partner."

They each took one and opened it. Nick groaned.

"Oh no. I got Sarah... Saint Sarah!"

Nick glanced at Sarah and she gave him a smile. He smiled awkwardly back before groaning again.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Miley slapped him, "Be nice! And what's wrong with her anyway?"

"She" explained Kevin, "is seriously into saving the world and all that. She's always helping out at soup kitchens, raising money for the poor and helping out wherever she can. That's why everyone calls her Saint Sarah."

Miley frowned. "What's wrong with that? I think that's really good on her. People should start taking care of the environment."

"There's nothing wrong with that" Joe stepped in, "But she obsesses over it a lot! She's always going on about it and whenever you talk to her, it makes you feel like going and donating blood or something."

"I heard she once stood under a Ferris Wheel at the fair just to catch any falling change. She even took an umbrella to protect herself from the vomit" said Kevin.

Miley rolled her eyes. According to her, she thought Sarah was a really sweet girl. Taking care of the environment wasn't a weird quality in her eyes. Boys were just stupid. Especially her roommate and his brothers. Deciding to ignore them as they went on about Sarah, Miley opened her own slip of paper and read the name aloud.

"Lily Truscott."

She turned her head to see Lily who heard her name being called out. Spotting Miley, she smiled and nodded eagerly. Nick watched the exchange in confusion. The minute he'd heard Lily's name, his ears had perked up.

"What, so you know her?"

"Talked to her for like a second."

"About what? She gave you _the nod_."

"Yeah" agreed Joe, "She gave you the nod."

Kevin piped up, "Yeah, she gives good nods."

Nick shook his head, "I can't believe you got her as a lab partner. Ok, swap with me."

He reached out to snatch the piece of paper from Miley but she pulled back.

"I can't" said Miley, "I said her name out loud."

Nick looked dispirited and she felt sorry for him. Giving him an apologetic smile, she moved to take a seat next to Lily. Kevin too smiled at Nick in sympathy.

"Some guys just walk in the light you know."

Nick watched his brother grab his stuff and walk away. He then noticed Sarah taking her seat across from him. She was cute, with her light, curly brown hair and green eyes that were framed by glasses. However, Joe was right, every time he'd spoken to her; she'd always made him feel uncomfortable. Like he was a bad person who didn't do much for his planet. He recycled, wasn't that enough?

"Hello again" smiled Lily.

"Hello" said Miley while extending her hand, "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Jackson."

"Lily" she smiled.

They shook hands.

Miley leaned in and whispered, "I got to be completely honest with you. The whole dissecting thing kind of creeps me out. So uh, I think you may have to take the reins on this one."

Lily stared in wonder, "Wow. Most guys would never admit that."

"Oh crap" said Miley, "You're right." _God I'm useless, _she thought, _I keep forgetting to act like a guy. _

"No!" said Lily placing her hand on Miley's outstretched arm, "Don't worry. I think its refreshing."

"You do?" questioned Miley incredulously.

They were interrupted by Rico who was sitting across from them. He snatched up a yellow sheet of paper from Miley's bag and flourished it in the air.

"No paper near the Bunsen burners!"

Lily snatched it from him, "What's this?"Miley tried to take it back but Lily held it out of her reach. "Poems?"

"Lyrics" said Miley, "They're hi- _my_, old stuff."

Lily started to read from the paper:

"_When my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I look at you_..."

As Lily read, the smile on her face disappeared and look of seriousness replaced it. She looked at Miley.

"You're really good. So honest"

Miley nodded, "I know. I keep telling him, me, myself that" She fumbled her words.

Rico didn't like that Lily's attention was completely on Jackson.

"I write songs too Lily" he said in hopes of impressing her and then started to belt out of tune, "I see you through your window, as I sit in the tree outside..."

Miley and Lily ignored him and looked away in embarrassment.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Class ended quickly and Nick waited outside for Jackson. He watched wistfully as Lily walked out with Joanie and then in distaste as Rico followed them. The minute he spotted Jackson, he dragged him over to some seats nearby and made him sit down.

"Did you say anything about me?" he asked immediately.

"No, was I supposed to?" asked Miley in confusion.

"Come on!" said Nick, "This- this is perfect. You get to spend an hour with her every other day. You can convince her to go out with me."

"Dude" said Miley slowly, "She had that option for like three and a half years"

"Ok" said Nick and thought about it. An idea struck him. "I'll tell you what. You do this and I'll work with you on your soccer. I'll make you good enough to make first string."

Miley's eyes widened, "By the Seaview game?"

"Absolutely" said Nick with conviction.

Miley's mind was in a debate. This was the perfect opportunity to better herself and get on the team. With Nick's help, the Captain of the team, she was sure to improve. But in order to do that, she was going to have to play Cupid and set him and Lily up. This didn't seem so bad... So why was her stomach knotting itself up in distaste at the thought of them two together?

She bit her lip as she thought about it.

Suddenly, an image of Jake's smirking face popped into her brain and her decision was made.

"Alright, you got a deal."

"You're the man" said Nick holding out his fist.

"Yes I am!"

They sealed it with a fist bump.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Please review. Feedback is much appreciated. **


	9. Spider Scares

**Spider Scares**

Miley trained harder than she had ever done in her whole life. Nick kept his promise and helped her as much as he could. She was not only training under Coach Dilton but also under Nick and it was the most gruelling thing she'd ever done. Every night she would fall on her bed exhausted. And then she's always put her alarm for really early in the morning just so she could have a shower without any of the boys walking in.

The exhaustion was killing her but she kept at it because she knew that wiping that smirk off Jake's face would be worth it in the end.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley scored a perfect goal and her team cheered. She threw her arms up in the air and started to dance. At first, all the guys just looked at her but then they joined her. Joe and Miley danced back to back while Nick and Kevin did the same. The guys stropped as soon as they noticed Coach Dilton's presence. But since he was standing behind Miley, she wasn't aware and continued to dance.

Until she bumped into someone.

Turning around, she started as she found it was Coach Dilton. He looked at her grimly. She put her head down and ran away from him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Joe kicked the ball towards Miley and it hit her in the lower area of her body. The boys flinched as they watched her. Miley wondered why until realisation struck her.

"Oh right."

Clutching her imaginary penis, she yelled, "Ahh... Oh for the love of God. It burns!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the changing rooms, Nick walked past with just a towel. Miley, who was playing with a ball smiled dreamily at him.

_Wow _she thought _Nick has a gorgeous body. _Realising what she was thinking, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, _No! Bad Miley! He is your roommate! You cannot be thinking those things about him. Especially seeing as how you have to set him and Lily up. _

The thought made Miley sick.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Pictures of Lily hung on every wall. There were loads of her on the dressing table and there was even a pillow with her smiling face on it. This wouldn't be so shocking if it _was _Lily's room (although then she'd be considered really vain) but it wasn't.

It was Rico's.

He paced up and down his room, muttering to himself. Finally, he lay on his bed. But not before taking his pet tarantula out of its box and holding it to his heart.

"It's isn't fair Piccolo" he said to the spider, "I wait three years for Lily and then some transfer student comes in and suddenly" here he looked at the pillow, "she's acting like some obsessed, love struck teenager."

He gritted his teeth and sat up, "I am **not **going to take this lying down Piccolo!"

The spider stared at him in silence.

"Yeah, I know, I know..." he fell silent before continuing, "You're absolutely right. I'll do some digging up, find out what it is and I'll nip his chances with Lily right in the butt!"

He grinned at the spider in his hand and laughed evilly, "Muahahaha" before stopping abruptly and looking back at his spider, "Oh, yeah! Sure. A walk. Sorry!"

He placed the spider on the ground and watched it walk around fondly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley sat outside against a wall at break. Her spot was shielded from the sun as she pored over her books. The ringing of her phone stopped her mid study.

Flipping it open, she answered. "Hello."

"Hey!" said a very familiar voice, "It's me."

Hearing her brother's voice, Miley felt a surge of happiness, "Hey! How are you doing?"

"What's wrong with your voice?" questioned Jackson.

Realising she was using her "guy" voice, Miley coughed. "Nothing" she replied, "Just getting over a cold so my voice is all screwed up."

"Did you call my school?" asked Jackson.

"Yes! I did" she informed him, "it's all taken care off. Just make sure you're back by the 12th."

"You are so cool Miles. We went on a couple of days early and the crowd flipped over us. They wanted an encore so I did one of my songs acoustically. They went nuts for my lyrics."

"Aww" gushed Miley while itching her wig, "That's so cool."

"And you were right about Amber" continued Jackson, "She's history."

"She really is, isn't she?" grinned Miley.

"Oh, I got to go. Talk to you later!" said Jackson in a rush before hanging up.

"Ok, bye!" said Miley and put her phone down. She continued to itch her wig.

"Trouble with your wig, Stewart?" questioned a voice from beside her.

Miley turned swiftly around to face Principal Corelli. He watched her with his arms folded across his chest.

Miley looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Actually, no. I have a scalp condition."

"No you don't" he said.

"Yes, I do. It's been really acting up lately"

"No you don't" he repeated firmly, "You have male pattern baldness." He patted her, "Scoot over kiddo."

Miley shuffled over and he took a seat next to her.

He put an arm around her and said, "I don't know if you've noticed, but recently I've started to thin out myself. I tried all the creams and the butters but I still can't see to stop Mother Nature's vindictive fury and neither can you."

Corelli sighed, "There's going to be a time you're just going to have to come out of the closet and see yourself for who you are. Baldy. But it's going to be alright, ok?"

Miley nodded and he patted her on the back. He was about to leave but then said, "Oh! And between you and me, chicks dig it!"

He reached for a high five and Miley responded trying to keep the weird look off her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In Biology, Miley sat opposite Lily and they talked. Seeing how they were getting on, Rico reached over and handed Lily a flyer.

"Lily! I don't want you to worry but Piccolo's missing" he said.

"Oh no!" she said sympathetically as she studies the flyer.

"If you see him, don't feed him. He has an irritable bowel" Rico informed her.

Lily smiled in amusement at Miley, "Yeah, because that would be my very first instinct, to feed the tarantula."

She laughed and Miley grinned. Rico walked away but not before sending Miley a dirty look. Miley glanced across the room and saw Nick waving at her. She nodded before turning back to Lily.

"Here's a wild idea" she said, "Have you ever thought about going out with Nick Grey? I see that."

Lily looked at Nick who smiled back at her.

"Nick?"

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Yeah!"

"No!" she cried laughing, "I mean, he's good looking and everything but he's just not the guy for me."

"Hmm..." said Miley, "I think there may be more to him than you think there is."

Lily looked sceptical, "Ok. So you're telling me he's not just some dumb jock who wants to hook up with me just so he can brag to all his friends..."

"But is too insecure to treat you as an equal?" finished Miley.

Lily was shocked. All she could do was nod in agreement. "Exactly"

Miley nodded, "Tell me about it."

Lily laughed, "You know, you're probably the first guy at this school who hasn't tried anything with me."

Miley laughed along with her, "Trust me! You're not my type!"

A look of hurt and disappointment took over Lily's features, "Why not?"

Noticing her expression, Miley coughed and admitted, "You know, it's just.... I don't think of you in that way. We're friends, you know. You're actually one of the few people here I feel comfortable around."

Lily agreed, "I feel the same way about you."

Miley smiled softly, "Good. And take my advice, go out with Nick."

Lily nodded, "I'll consider it."

Miley smiled. Though she felt wrong about this whole, playing cupid thing, at least she was keeping up her end of the deal. She looked down at the animal body in the dish.

Touching it with a metal rod, she asked, "So what is that exactly?"

Lily leaned closer to have a better look, "Uh, I think that's the spleen."

Miley nodded before promptly passing out.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Miley entered the room with her soccer ball in her hand and her bag slung around your shoulder.

"Ok. Who's your daddy?"

Nick turned in his chair away from the work table and faced her, "Huh?"

"I got her to agree to consider you. You're halfway in."

Nick clapped her on the shoulder, "Yes! Thank you! Uh, so should I ask her out?"

"No!" yelled Miley. Realising that had come with more force than intended, she reiterated, "You don't want to freak her out!" _Yes, because that's really the reason, isn't it? _questioned her brain but Miley ignored it, "You have to have a casual conversation first. Hello!"

Nick leaned back in his chair and hung his head.

Miley stared at him, "Why do I get the feeling you don't do this very often?"

"I don't know" said Nick, "I'm just not very good at talking to girls."

"Why?" asked Miley incredulously, "You're hot!"

"What?!"

She coughed, "You know, you're an appealing guy, man."

Nick shook his head, "I don't know, I just always- I just always say the wrong thing."

Miley nodded and clapped her hands together, "Ok come on! Get up!"

"What?"

"I'm going to try this thing out where I'm going to be a girl and you're going to try and talk to me."

"What?!" he repeated but this time with more disbelief in his tone. "Do- do I have to?"

"Yes!" answered Miley.

She couldn't believe she was going to help Nick with his girl troubles. The guy who she might have the slightest crush on. She _really_ shouldn't be doing this. It was already bad enough that she was trying to set him up with another girl, did she have to help him be able to talk to her as well? But Nick had looked so pathetic when he's admitted his girl problem and Miley couldn't stand not helping him after seeing that poor, cute face.

"Hi, I'm Miley. Nick? Nice to meet you" she said in her normal voice.

"Ok" said Nick with a creped out look, "That was really creepy. You just sound like a girl"

"I used to imitate my sister a lot and got really good at it" Miley lied, "Now come on, get up! Ask me some questions and if the chemistry's right, things will just start flowing."

Nick laughed in embarrassment. This whole situation was just too weird.

"Ok" he relented and stood up. Scratching his head, he asked, "Questions about what?"

"Anything... Ask me if I like... cheese!"

"Umm, ok. Do you, like, cheese?"he burst out laughing.

But Miley wasn't fazed. She continued, "Why yes I do. My favourites Cuda."

Nick laughed, "Uh, ok. I like Cuda too."

"See!"

"See what?"

"We're flowing!"

"We're talking about cheese!"

"So what?" cried Miley, "Flow is flow."

She slapped him on the arm for emphasis. Not because she wanted to feel his muscles.

Nick grinned at her in amusement. _He has the cutest smile in the world! _she thought.

At that moment, Nick felt something near his feet, "What's that?"

They looked down at the floor. Noticing the spider, they screamed in unison.

Nick yelled, "It touched me!"

They jumped on his bed.

Miley yelled, "Get it!"

"You get it!"

"You're the guy!" Realising how that must sound she backpedalled, "The... uh, bigger guy!"

As the spider moved across the floor, they jumped from his bed to hers. Miley shrieked and Nick threw his arms around her. Through the cloud of fear that fogged her brain, Miley thought, _Feels nice. He is so strong. Time and place Miley Stewart!_

The spider walked out the door. Nick and Miley turned towards each other. Their faces were inches away from each others. Realising the position they were in, they screamed. Nick jumped of the bed and ran to close the door.

Leaning against it, he panted, "You don't ever, ever, do that voice again. It freaked me out."

Miley got off the bed and approached him, "Sorry, my bad!"

Miley's phone rang and they both screamed. Noticing that it was only the phone they sighed in relief. The ringing stopped and it went to voicemail. Miley's mum's voice filled the room.

"Jackson honey, it's your mother. I'm just calling to remind you about the carnival tomorrow" Miley's eyes widened as Nick stared at the phone "You and your sister both promised to be there. Bye, bye."

Miley put her face in her hands and groaned, "Crap! I forgot about that!"

She sat on the bed and Nick followed her.

"Wait" he said, "Your mom's in Junior League?"

"Yeah" replied Miley, "How do you know about that?"

"So is mine" he admitted, "I got to go too."

"Oh!" complained Miley, "I can't deal with this right now! I have soccer to worry about."

Nick looked at her in confusion, "It's not going to be that bad. Lily's going to be there. It's the perfect opportunity for me to lay some ground work."

"Oh" said Miley in annoyance, "Lily's going to be there. And my sister, and Amber, and you and my mom."

She fell back on the bed, "Great..."

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Please Review. **e gritted


	10. Carnival Craziness

**Carnival Craziness**

The day of the Debutante carnival was a bright summer's day. The sky was a clear blue with white fluffy clouds dotting it. A large green expanse was covered with different stalls and rides. Many of the people from Bayview and Seaview were there. Including Sarah, who was dressed as a fortune teller. For every fortune, she said the same thing:

"I see a dark and bleak future. The world is going to be destroyed unless you start helping to stop climate change."

Miley walked in with the Grey brothers. Joe and Kevin went off to talk to some of their friends who were helping out before coming back to where Nick and Miley were standing.

Miley scratched her head, "I'm going to tell you the truth. I never really liked carnivals."

Lily appeared and smiled flirtily at them, "Hey! I'll be at the kissing booth. Come see me." Though her smile was directed at Nick, her words were aimed at Miley.

Nick watched her walk away and sighed, "I love carnivals."He started to follow her.

Miley called out after him, "Hey Nick! Where are you going?

"Where do you think I'm going?" he asked, in a tone that suggested that the answer should be obvious, and pointed vaguely in the direction of the kissing booth.

Miley shook her head and turned around. She at once spotted the figure of Amber Addison walking in their direction. She hadn't noticed them yet because a clown was in her way.

"Uh oh!" said Miley.

"What's up?"inquired Joe.

"Oh nothing. Just my psycho ex-girlfriend who I don't want to deal with right now. So if you guys don't mind, I'm going to hang low for a while."

Kevin and Joe nodded in understanding.

"Alright, cool. Catch you later" Kevin yelled towards Miley who had already started to walk away swiftly.

"Ok!" she called back and ran in the opposite direction to Amber.

There was a large line for the toilets and Miley pushed through to the front and got into one. She took off her back and quickly pulled out the dress and shoes she had in there. Changing at the speed of light, she put Jackson's clothes and shoes back in the bag and exited the toilet.

"It's all yours" she said to the people waiting there who just sent her weird looks.

Miley went into a tent where she knew her mother would be. At the sight of her daughter, Mrs. Stewart smiled ecstatically. She had never thought she would ever see her daughter wearing such a lovely blue summer dress. It hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her curves and making her look gorgeous. And her blue eyes appeared even more striking than usual.

"Oh! Miley! You look like such a lady. It's a miracle!"she gushed.

Miley nodded in agreement, "It really is."

"So Amber's getting you all excited to be a Debutante huh?" she questioned excitedly.

Miley grinned fakely, "Super duper excited." She turned to leave in a rush, "Have a good carnival!"

But her mum grabbed her and turned her back around, "Whoa! Hold on my little petunia, where do you think you're going? You have the next shift at the kissing booth. And where's your brother? He's late for the cotton candy cart."

"I'm going to go look for him. Bye!" And with that, she left hurriedly.

She was running so fast she bumped into someone. Looking up, she realised that it was Nick.

"Wait" he said looking confused, "Do I know you?"

He tried to get a better look at her face but Miley turned away and said, "No" before dashing off.

Pushing her way through people and shouting an "Excuse Me!" behind her, Miley ran towards a stall, not noticing the blonde boy standing there. But he noticed her and reached out to pull her to a stop before she passed by him.

"Miley!" said Jake and turned her to face him, "Hey! Where've you been? I've been calling. I miss you. We need to talk."

Miley snapped in annoyance, "We've talked Jake. All the talking is done!"

Jake laughed, "No one breaks up over a stupid soccer issue, ok? Can you just be a girl for like five seconds?"

"A girl? For five seconds? Ok" said Miley smiling sweetly before holding up her hand and counting five fingers while saying, "First of all, it's not a stupid soccer issue and you're a jerk! Oh, look at that, times up!" And with that, she slapped him on the cheek before storming away.

Jake stood there, dumbfounded.

Miley approached the spinning tea cups and took a seat in the one shaped like a kettle. It had a back in the shape of the kettle cover which was brilliant at covering her from view. As the ride started and the cups and kettle started to spin around, Miley took out Jackson's clothes as dressed herself as her brother, once again. The spinning motion made her eyes roll and stomach sick. Finally, the ride ended and she fixed her wig before feeling the sides of her face. There was only one sideburn. The other was missing. She looked around and noticed the little girl who had been sitting next to her the whole time. She looked sick and the sideburn was plastered to her cheek.

Miley unpeeled it and stuck it to her own face before patting the girl and saying, "Stay in school" and left before the ride could start again.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Amber walked around the carnival looking annoyed. Everywhere she went there were clowns and jugglers who tried to get her to interact with them. It was really annoying the hell out of her. And it didn't help that she couldn't see Jackson anywhere. His mother had informed her that he would be there. She'd gone to check the cotton candy cart, which he was supposed to be handling, but there was no sign of him. She had seen Miley running up and down though but Jackson hadn't been with her either.

As she continued to walk around, she spotted a familiar figure in the distance that stopped short at the sight of her.

"Jackson?!"

The figure started to run and Amber gave chase. Jackson Stewart was **not **going to escape from her. Not this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Joe and Kevin were walking around the carnival aimlessly. Nick had gone to see Lily at the kissing booth and Jackson was hiding from his psycho ex. They continued to walk around until Kevin spotted two familiar figures.

He tapped Joe, "Hey bro! Aren't those the two girls who were all over Jackson at Pizzeria's that day?"

Joe looked over in the direction that Kevin was indicating and saw the aforementioned girls.

"You're right Kev. They are!"

The two girls looked just as hot that day. The fair skinned one was wearing blue jeans and pink top with her wavy hair tied up and the tanned one was wearing a dark green top with a short white skirt and her hair, left loose in curls had a white cap on top of it. They were both wearing white trainers. The tanned one was trying to throw a hoop around a bottle but kept missing.

"Damn it!" she cried in frustration, "This is ridiculous Demi! I can't get any of them!"

The other girl nodded, "I know Sel. Here let me try again"

Selena handed her a hoop and Demi positioned herself before flinging it. It missed the bottle by a couple of inches. They both cried in frustration.

Joe and Kevin approached them.

"Hello ladies" said Joe smoothly, "I see you girls are having a problem."

Demi and Selena turned to look at the boys who they recognised as Nick's brothers. They couldn't help but notice how cute they were.

"Yes" answered Demi smiling, "We can't seem to get these stupid hoops round those bottles."

"Allow me to try" said Joe and took a hoop from them. He angled it before flinging it towards the bottled. It made a perfect landing around the bottle.

"Wow!" gushed Selena, "That was amazing!"

Kevin pushed forward, "Now let me try." He too made a perfect score.

"How do you guys do it?" questioned Demi in awe.

Joe shrugged, "Just hand eye co ordination skills you develop from playing soccer."

"We play soccer too!" cried Demi.

"Seriously?" questioned Kevin and Selena nodded.

"But we haven't developed the skills like you did" she pouted.

"How about we show you?" Joe asked and turned Demi around before placing his hands on hers and showing her how to position herself. Kevin did the same way with Selena. The boys helped the girls throw the things which landed around the bottle perfectly.

"Yes!" clapped Demi and hugged Joe excitedly.

Selena did the same with Kevin and whispered "Thank you" in his ear causing him to shiver slightly at the sensation.

They pulled away from each other and smiled. They continued to talk until Kevin looked down at his watch and noticed his watch.

"We should be heading off" he said causing the girls to look crestfallen.

"Why?" questioned Demi petulantly.

"We need to check up on our little brother" Joe explained and the girls nodded. They knew he was referring to Nick.

The boys left and the girls watched them go.

"They are so cute!" cried Demi when they were out of ear shot.

Selena nodded thinking about how good it had felt to be in Kevin's arms. They sighed wistfully before turning back to the stall.

"How about we try and shoot some without the boys' help?" Selena questioned and Demi agreed with her best friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Oliver finished his popcorn and threw the bag in the bin before going over to the stall where Selena and Demi were trying to throw rings around the bottles. Sadly, they continued to miss. _These things are probably rigged anyway _he thought to himself before going over to pull them away from the stall before they spent all their money there. Those two could be _very _stubborn at times.

"Have either of you seen Miley yet?" he inquired when they were a safe distance away from the stall and Selena had stopped shooting it annoyed glances.

"No" replied Demi, "She must be around somewhere though"

As if on cue, they spotted Miley dressed as Jackson running towards them with a look of fear on her face.

"Amber's behind me!" she shouted as she ran past them and towards the moon bounce.

"We're on it" said Oliver and the three stepped forward in a line and stood side to side to block Amber's way. Folding their arms across their chests, they stared at her as she approached.

"Excuse me!" said Oliver, stopping Amber in her tracks, "No one over the age of eight is allowed near the moon bounce."

Amber looked annoyed, "But I just saw my boyfriend go in there"

"I believe the correct term is ex boyfriend" said Selena.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "No relationship is over until I say it is. You understand?"

"Whatever" said Demi in a flippant tone, "You're still not getting on that moon bounce."

"Fine" said Amber and turned to walk away before running back.

None of them moved.

She glared at them before turning to the side. Pointing at something in the distance, she said, "What's that?"

Demi started to turn around until Oliver said, "Demi, don't look."

Amber cried in frustration and stormed away. Oliver, Demi and Selena grinned at each other before high fiving in victory and going off to check on Miley.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Miley was on the moon bounce trying to change. This would have been an easier task if there weren't children ranging from 3 to 7 jumping all around her and screaming their heads off. Somehow though, she managed to change back into her dress and sandals before swiftly getting off the moon bounce. As she exited, Demi, Selena and Oliver moved towards her.

"She's gone" Oliver informed her.

"Thank you" said Miley gratefully, before picking up her bag.

"So are we having fun?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah!" she replied with fake enthusiasm before running away.

The other three laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Nick stood nervously in the line for the kissing booth. He felt sick with nerves. He watched Lily as she kissed guy after guy. She didn't look like she was enjoying the experience very much. Hopefully she would change her mind after he kissed her. He started to feel hot and took of his jacket. Looking around, he spotted his brothers walking towards him and tossed them his jacket.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" he questioned nervously.

"Nick, you look at me" said Joe trying to reassure his little brother, "I know it's going to be really, really special." But he ruined it by saying, "She's only kissed like 350 guys at this point."

Kevin gave him a _you're not helping _look. He said, "I think we just need to acknowledge the moment. After four years, Nick is finally going to fulfil his destiny. Life is good. Life is fair. Life is just."

Just as he finished they spotted a brunette walk over and say to Lily, "Hi, I'm your replacement."

"And yet..." Kevin trailed off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily stood up and sighed with relief, "Thank God!"

Nick shook his head, "I just can't catch a break."

Lily whispered, "Beware of the old guy chewing gum. It's not gum."

"Yuck!" said Miley pulling a disgusted face.

Lily frowned and stared intently at her, "Do I know you?"

Miley answered the same way she did with Nick, "No!"

She laughed and moved towards Nick who was standing there looking in annoyance at Lily who was walking away.

"This is just my luck" he said in disappointment.

Miley, who had been feeling happy at the thought of stopping him from kissing Lily, stared at him now feeling a sense of hurt.

It must have show on her face because he backtracked at once, "Oh no! No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just, you know, she's, you know..."

He continued to stutter and Miley felt like crying. Was she really that unattractive? What did Lily have that she didn't? Maybe Nick went for the blondes. Why did she have to fall for her roommate?

Nick slapped his forehead, "Not that, you're not, you know, also."

That perked Miley up. "I am?"she questioned happily, "Thanks, I guess..."

"Umm, yeah" stuttered Nick blushing.

_He's so cute when he blushes _thought Miley dreamily.

Their moment was interrupted by the kid next in line. "You don't have to flirt with her first genius! You're paying for it" And he waved his ticket in the air for emphasis.

Nick laughed in annoyance and turned to the boy, "Why don't you just, relax?"Turning back to face the pretty brunette, he said, "Umm, maybe I should kiss you now? I gave that girl my ticket. I've been waiting in line..."

"Oh yeah!" said Miley, snapping out of her daydream about Nick, "It's the least I can do."

They smiled at each other shyly before taking a seat.

Nick had never kissed a girl in his whole life and the nerves were killing him. He had always hoped his first kiss would be with Lily. But as he stared into the electric blue eyes of the girl in front of him, he couldn't help but think, _she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen_.

Miley's heart race increased as she watched Nick's face get closer to hers. One of his chocolate brown curls fell in front of his face. Acting on impulse, she reached out and swept it to the side. It was so soft. Her dream of touching Nick's hair came true. Nick shivered at the contact. Miley pulled his face forward and connected their lips.

A rush went through the two of them. Miley felt her head spin and she clutched Nick's face closer. His lips were so soft, and against hers, it gave her the best feeling. None of Jake's kisses had ever been as good as this.

Nick pulled away and Miley felt disappointed. That had ended too soon. She wanted more.

"I think that's worth one ticket" he panted.

"No, I think I need a little more" she said and sighed in satisfaction when he obliged and pressed their lips together again.

Nick brought his hands up to play with her curls. They were so soft, just like her lips. He wanted more from the kiss and asked for entrance with his tongue. She granted it and he deepened the kiss. He bit down on her lip slightly, making her moan. They continued to kiss, both wishing it would never end.

The boy behind said, "Uh, excuse me. The hotel's across the street."

Miley was suddenly pulled away from Nick.

"Miley! What the hell is this?" cried Jake.

She was still too dazed by the kiss to answer. Nick just stared at Jake in annoyance. Joe and Kevin, who were still standing behind near the line, watched the scene unfold.

"Hey! Back of the line puffball" shouted the kid, slapping his chest in the process.

Miley stood up next to Jake who pulled her chair from in front of him and towered over Nick who also stood up.

"Excuse me doofus" said Jake, "You're making out with my girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend" said Miley annoyed.

Jake just ignored.

Nick frowned in realisation, "Whoa, wait! You're Jackson's sister?"

Joe and Kevin glanced at each other, thinking the same thing _Jackson's sister is hot!_

"And you're about to die" said Jake slapping Nick's chest.

Nick just laughed, "What are you going to do? Drown me in your tears?"

"I did not cry during that game" said Jake embarrassed, "I had something in my eye."

Miley rolled her eyes and Jake's poor excuse and said, "Ok guys, let's just dial it down and let's just step away." She pushed them both away from each other.

Nick nodded, "She's right. I'm going to see you on the soccer field and we'll settle this then."

Jake smiled and nodded too, "Ok Nick." He turned away, "Or we could straighten it out right here." And he turned back around and punched Nick in the jaw.

A fight broke out between the two and they started to smash into different stalls and stuff, destroying them in the process. Miley ran after the two boys and Nick and Joe followed. They heard screams and saw Demi, Selena and another boy watching in horror next to them.

"What's happening here?" screamed one of the Debutante women. It was Miley's mum.

"That's Miley" cried the Demi and Selena.

"And Jake" yelled Oliver.

"And Nick" shouted Kevin and Joe.

Miley continued to scream, "Jake get off him!" and tried to pull him but he pushed her out of the way before going back to tackle Nick. Miley jumped out of Jake who was punching Nick who pulled them all towards a popcorn stand which they fell on top of and brought it smashing to pieces on the ground.

Demi and Selena hurried forward to help Miley while Nick and Joe pulled Jake and Nick away from each other. Mrs. Stewart rushed forward, saying sorry to the people around in the process.

"Miley! Stop this! This is completely un lady like!" she screamed shrilly.

Miley just coughed up popcorn while Demi pulled some out of her hair and Selena brushed down her dress.

Nick and Jake stood there, nursing their bruises while another Debutante lady yelled at them, "This is not a place for violence! This is a lovely carnival for kids!"

"You too, out of here!" shouted Mrs Stewart before pulling Miley away and checking to see that she wasn't hurt in anyway.

Oliver stared at the mess they had created and watched as Demi, Selena and Nick's brothers approached him.

"Well, wasn't this a crazy day?" he questioned and the others agreed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. I know I really took a risk by doing Jemi and Kelena. Well, Kelena is more risky than Jemi I guess... But the idea just hit me and I thought, why not? Please tell me what you think about these new pairings and the story as a whole. Oh! And I need a love interest for Oliver. In the movie, Paul gets together with a guy at the end (I have no idea who that was). I would love to hear ideas about who Oliver should get with (Remember he's gay!)**

**Thanks. **


End file.
